sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunre Revolt
Prologue For over five thousand years, the Hunre Empire has been ruled by kings, and most of them have been very evil and cruel. The most recent king, King Jure Kuy, was of a very evil nature, much more so then the past kings. The Hunre Resistance decided it was the time for a change in leadership. Chapter 1: The Palace As Admiral Num Rek walked towards the Grand Palace of King Jure Kuy, he thought of the current state of the empire. During the King's twenty year reign, prices had spiraled out of control. Paired with high taxes and a strong dislike of the throne, internal collapse loomed on the horizon. As the Admiral approached the beautiful doors of the Grand Palace, he could see the glaring eyes of the Palace Guards through their polished, reflective armor. They would kill him in a heartbeat if the king was threatened. Once Admiral Rek got to the door, the guards requested his Galactic ID, which handed over for them to check. The card stated he was an admiral and gave basic information about who he was. Ever since an attempt on the king's life that had shot up one of the king's legs, security had been greatly raised around the capital (where the Grand Palace was located) city, Huene. After the ID check and a quick security scan, the guards opened the doors and let Rek in. As he passed through the halls of the Palace, he again pondered on the King's reign. As he studied the glorious paintings of past victories and triumphs in the building, he thought about how the anger of the people had risen to an alarming level, and how the Hunre Resistance was planning more attacks on the King's life. The King's loyal security forces once again waited for him at the huge doors of the throne room. Once again the Admiral showed them his ID. After scanning him again, they opened the doors and showed him in. It was a short walk to the Throne of the most powerful man in the Empire—The King. As he walked, Num thought about what he had to say. The old admiral sighed, he knew that what he had to say was not the best news, but the necessary news, that the Resistance was planning an attack on the King's life. For even though the Empire was great in size, its economic state wasn't nearly as good, and the Resistance was angry. The king interrupted his thoughts. "Hello Admiral, we were expecting you. . ." cleared the Admiral's mind. Oh, great, thought Num. "What is it you need to tell us?" continued the king. "Well sir, I have—" A deafening explosion filled the room, knocking the wind out of the Admiral. Chapter 2: The Attack The old admiral was stunned, What happened?! he thought. Before he could think about what happened any longer, he saw smoke aroung the big doors of the throne room. Suddenly, laser beams appeared out of the white smoke, moving wildly. "What is the meaning of this!" shouted the King as he dropped to the floor, pulling out a laser pistol. Despite his attempt to evade it, a laser mowed through the king, killing him instantly. Soon, the gunners appeared in the room themselves, guns blazing as my breath returned. All of the deceased kings' council began to return fire, but they only managed to kill a few of the gunners, who were obviously Resistance fighters, before they themselves were cut down. I didn't bother and started to look for a place to hide. Too late—the group's attention came to me. I threw up my hands and started yelling "Don't shoot!" It didn't seem to help because they couldn't hear me. As they began to raise their guns, I began to act like a mad creature, throwing my arms all over the place and screaming. They started to look curiously at me. An older looking one came and hit me over the head, knocking me out. Chapter 3: Information I awoke in a rather comfy cell. Rubbing my head was the only thing I wanted to do. Soon, a Hunre came and yelled something into the distance. Before I could ask him anything, he rose his laser pistol at me. My heart stopped. Is he going to shoot me? I thought. Suddenly, he put down the gun, unlocked the cell, led me down a corridor, pushed me into a room, and shut the door behind me. I was in a fairly dark room and sitting in a chair. I heard in a loud, booming voice, "Who are you?" I retorted, "Who are you?" It replied, "I will be asking the questions." I responded, "I am Admiral Num Rek of the Hunre Empire." "Do you mean the former Hunre Empire?" It replied. "What are you talking about, the Hunre Empire exists!" I shouted, getting angry. "Oh, my friend you have not been informed, have you?" it chuckled. I was getting fairly ticked off, and replied "Tell me who you are, now!" Everything was silent. I began to fear that I had gone too far, when it replied, "I am. . ." it stopped. I was now worried. The door opened, I was led down a different corridor, and was led into a new room. It was the bridge, and all the crew inside stopped and stared at me. An elderly man, who I guessed was the captain, shouted, "Back to work!" Then he walked up to address me, "Hello, my friend." I asked again, "Who are you?" "My name is Erion Milrik, I am a General of the Hunre Resistance, captain of the Vowor." My head spun—a general of the terrible Resistance was standing right there in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing. Oh how long they pumped our heads with nasty truths about the Resistance, and I was in front of one of them. "I am sorry for your imprisonment, but we had no clue who you were at the time an Admiral," he confessed. I wondered how he knew me. He continued, "We thought you were a high-ranking official of the King, so we were going to shoot you, but when we found out you were an innocent admiral we changed our minds." "What do you mean as in an 'innocent admiral'?" I asked. "Well, most of the king's staff were high-ranking, and I was ordered to kill anyone in the palace heavily affiliated with the King," he explained. "Wait, why were you ordered to kill the King's staff?" "Because him and them are, or were, corrupt, and needed to be killed." Chapter 4: Escape Now that I knew these people were murderers, I could kill them for a just reason, so I readied myself. "And also, what I mean by former Hunre Empire, is that in one hour, a planet buster in the Palace will go off destroying the homeworld and leaving the Empire leaderless, which will cause tension and divisions," he said. I had my hand on my laser pistol, I would end this now. I angrily whispered, "I have a question. Do you know that it is wrong to murder people?" I drew and shot the general, a gasp left him before he dropped to the floor and died. I turned around and shot the two guards racing to pull out their guns and shoot me. I dashed out of the bridge as the crew began to panic. Now I had to look for somewhere to hide. Shooting guards, as I went, I stepped into a storage room quietly, closed the door, and shot up a security camera. I awaited any security personnel, but none had came after a minute. I was safe for now. I sifted around for any teleportation tools. After busily looking for fifteen minutes, the door creaked. And a yell filled the air. As an experienced gunner, I dropped to the floor, then turned around and shot the youthful guard, who thankfully did not sound the alarm. I continued looking for and found a matter transporter, and I quickly teleported to the Palace's transporter and began looking for the Planet Buster. As I beamed in, I noticed several dead Palace Guards, with their bodies and orange armor strew all over the corridors' colorful walls. I had to take cover, as many Resistance patrols went by, looking for any remaining Palace Guards or loyal subjects of the King. I ducked into a spare storage room to avoid one of these patrols. Inside, I found a body. He appeared to be another admiral of the Galactic Navy (2.1.2.10), who most likely was also here to see the King, but wasn't spared by the Resistance. Realizing that my laser pistol was gone, I policed his weapons, and now I was armed with a plasma rifle, and two heat grenades. This wasn't much against the massive amount of Resistance forces inside, but it would have to do. I soon returned to the corridor, when I was confident the patrol had passed and was far gone. I walked into the Palace Cafeteria, expecting no defenses, but came upon two guards, lazily eating their lunches. I noticed their high-powered weapons, and quickly shot a hole straight through the one on the right. The guard on the left turned and attempted to fire at me with his side-arm, but I was too quick for the young one, and fired. When the plasma smoke cleared, there was a hole in his leg, and the wound had blood pouring out of it. I grabbed him by the collar, and demanded the location of the bomb. He cried out in pain, and soon was in more, as I began to beat him without mercy. After several minutes, the life began to fade out of him. His last words were... "Le-Lev-Lev-Leve-Level-Fo-Four. . . Wes. . ." Well. . . that narrowed my search. . . minorly. Chapter 5: Defusing I dashed up three flights of stairs and into a small room. I quickly took out and set up my turret while panting as I busily searched for the Planet Buster. Where would they hide it. . . I thought. I began to recite the names of the rooms on Level 4, which were mainly storage rooms, but there was also some galleries and bedrooms. It would take way too long to search for the silent Planet Buster. I decided the only option was to detonate my own bomb in the Grand Palace. As I walked across the corridor to back to the main level, I noticed a patrol entering a room on the other side of the corridor Maybe that's where the bomb is! I thought, getting excited. I silently paced towards the room, readying the plasma rifle and one of the grenades. I peeked inside the room and chucked a grenade in. The militants starting yelling in panic until they were silenced by a loud explosion seconds later. As I walked in, I could see the blown up bodies, stores of weapons, and. . . the Planet Buster, right there in front of me. I aimed the plasma rifle and began pelting it with plasma. It didn't do any good—The bomb was heatproof. The fuse had eight minutes left and ticking. What can I do without blowing this place up?! I thought urgently. I sighed. I couldn't. The Resistance's space shuttles were leaving by now. I dashed around the palace to grab the best of hundreds of works of art to save them from the blast. Then, I began to run to my spacecraft. I clambered into it, started the engines and readied the bomb. Good-bye, Grand Palace. I soared above the Palace and, wincing, dropped the bomb. The Planet Buster was surely under a minute. Chapter 6: Colony Toko Vowor opened Num Rek's profile. //Accessing Database\\ //Database Acquired\\ //Opening File on Subject 2.1.2.8\\ //File Opened\\ *Name: Galactic Navy Admiral Num "Weathered" Rek *Status: Alive, Mild Head Trauma *Location: Above Huene //File Closed\\ //Database Closed\\ "How is he still alive?" thought Vowor, "And why isn't the planet exploding?" Meanwhile, Num Rek's spaceship increased distance from the homeworld. He decided to go to a nearby planet, Linura, and hide. This was written by Spyzombie45 and TimeMaster. Category:Event Category:Stories